


Шестьдесят девять

by Siimes



Category: Bleach
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Хисаги-сан, а что значит цифра шестьдесят девять у вас на щеке?





	Шестьдесят девять

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

Всё же отряд получился слишком маленьким. Или им просто не повезло. Хисаги на мгновение отвлёкся от своего противника, отпрянув назад, чтобы оценить положение. Троих из тринадцатого присоединили к его маленькому разведывательному отряду. Итого в один из районов Руконгая отправилось пять человек, включая его самого. На группу Пустых они наткнулись случайно, когда твари в костяных масках, проломив тонкие стенки домишек по обеим сторонам улицы, кинулись на шинигами, зажимая тех в тиски. Хисаги крепче сжал рукоять занпакто — их загнали, словно крыс, заставляя сражаться почти вплотную спиной к спине. Нужно скорее завершать бой — разведчиков слишком сильно потрепали.

— Путь разрушения тридцать один! Шаккахо! — раздалось позади него.

Хисаги оглянулся через плечо, алая сфера кидо сорвалась с ладони Кучики Рукии и врезалась в наседающих Пустых, заставляя их отпрянуть.

— Танцуй, Соде но Шираюки! — белоснежная лента затрепетала на ветру под перезвон колокольчиков. — Второй танец, Хакурен!

Ледяная волна с грохотом прокатилась, создавая над шинигами сверкающий навес. Кучики выпрямилась и обернулась. Хисаги понял, что она задумала. Он поднял занпакто и позвал:

— Коси, Казешини!

— Х-ха! — коса стремительно вырвалась, звеня цепью, и с жадной яростью раздробила маску ближайшего Пустого.

Шинигами расположились у стены одного из разрушенных домов, отдыхая после схватки.

— Не стоило заслонять меня, Хисаги-фукутайчо. Я бы успела уклониться, — Рукия сидела на корточках рядом с Шухеем, держа у его предплечья ладони, под которыми переливалось зеленоватым свечением лечащее кидо.

— Успела б, может быть, — кивнул Шухей. — Но Абараи не стал бы это слушать от меня.

Рукия хмыкнула и убрала ладони.

— Почти всё, Хисаги-фукутайчо. Царапина на лбу пустяковая, но крови много было, — Хисаги согласно кивнул. Эта самая царапина мешала нормально видеть.

Кучики смочила водой из фляги белую ткань и принялась оттирать от запёкшейся крови левую сторону лица Шухея. Тот недовольно нахмурился, бросив взгляд на остальных измотанных и потрёпанных членов разведывательной группы. Если бы он сразу воспользовался шикаем, то, возможно, Пустые не смогли бы так их зажать. Хорошо, что Кучики сообразила, как оградить шинигами от острых лезвий Казешини. Командир должен лучше оценивать ситуацию и защищать своих подчинённых.

— Хисаги-сан, а что значит цифра шестьдесят девять у вас на щеке?

Шухей моргнул и удивлённо посмотрел на Рукию. Она разглядывала его лицо, закончив стирать со щеки кровь, скрывавшую татуировку.

***

— Хисаги-сан, а что значит цифра шестьдесят девять у вас на щеке? — Хинамори Момо с робким любопытством присела на стул рядом с его койкой.

— А я знаю! — заявил Абараи Ренджи с задорной ухмылкой.

— Скорее знаешь, что предполагают,- поправил его Кира Изуру с лёгкой улыбкой, которая тут же увяла, а сам он опустил глаза, будто в чём-то виноват, и поэтому не должен подавать голоса.

Хисаги обвёл их удивлённым взглядом. Эти младшекурсники неожиданно заявились к нему в палату, где ещё минуту назад он в одиночестве предавался унынию и самобичеванию. Чудом сохранил глаз, а вот товарищей потерял. «Конисава. Аога», — Хисаги опустил голову. Когда их неожиданно окружили громадные Пустые, было страшно. Поэтому Шухей поначалу даже не понял, почему Кира выглядит виноватым.

— А что говорят? — Хинамори обернулась к Ренджи, глядя на него наивными бархатно-темными, словно у оленёнка, глазами.

Абараи наклонился вперёд с таким видом, будто собрался сообщить великую тайну.

— Говорят, что однажды Хисаги-сан на спор поцеловал шестьдесят восемь девушек, а шестьдесят девятой была его сэнсэй! — громко прошептал Абараи.

— Пра-авда?! — покрасневшая Хинамори круглыми глазами уставилась на Шухея.

— А потом Хисаги-сан и эта сэнсэй...- продолжил Ренджи.

— Абараи-кун! — воскликнули одновременно Кира и Хинамори, причем последняя залилась румянцем уже по уши.

— ... провстречались шестьдесят девять дней, — Ренджи повысил голос.- А потом Хисаги-сан отправили на первое задание, где он зарубил шестьдесят девять Пустых!

Хинамори взволнованно пискнула, сжав ладони в кулачки, а Кира опустил взгляд, нервно стиснув зубы.

— Что, всех сразу? — пролепетала Момо.

— Ну, не сразу...- сбился Абараи, сообразив, что в сплетнях однокурсников были изъяны.- Но всех! Зато потом, вернувшись со своего первого задания, Хисаги-сан на спор за шестьдесят девять глотков выпил целую бутылку сакэ! — не унывая, продолжил он вдохновенно и с выражением пересказывать услышанные домыслы.

Шухей, не выдержав, откинул голову на спинку больничной койки и расхохотался, забыв, что шрамы на правой щеке только-только начали затягиваться. Отсмеявшись, Хисаги на мгновение расслабленно прикрыл глаза.

— Спасибо, что зашли, — он оглядел ребят. Невидимый камень, давивший на плечи, стал чуть легче.

— А мы завтра ещё придём, — уверенно заявил Абараи.

— Да-да, вы только поправляйтесь, Хисаги-сан, — согласно закивала Хинамори.

Кира просто молча и чуть виновато улыбнулся.

Так всё началось.  


***

— Хисаги-сан? — Шухей вынырнул из воспоминаний и посмотрел на Кучики, по-прежнему сидевшую рядом с ним. — Так что значит ваша татуировка?

— А, это я в Академии на спор перецеловал шестьдесят восемь девушек, а шестьдесят девятой была моя сэнсэй, — начал пересказывать Хисаги, стараясь сохранять серьёзный вид. — Ещё шестьдесят девять эм-м... Хм, нет, прости, это говорить в твоём присутствии неуместно, — Шухей понадеялся, что у него убедительно получилось изобразить на лице смущение.

— Хисаги-сан! — огромные синие глазищи Рукии расширялись с каждой новой версией.

— Кучики, спроси Абараи об этом, — Хисаги постучал пальцем по своей левой щеке. — Он больше меня знает. И не беспокойся, Кучики. — Шухей улыбнулся, откинулся назад и прикрыл глаза.

Рукия кивнула и вернула улыбку, перестав удивлённо таращиться на него также внезапно, как и задала свой вопрос.

Ноябрь, 2010


End file.
